When The Sun Goes Out
by Ivy Leaves
Summary: Val is ultimately betrayed by someone whom she thought cared about her. Tyler has promised he'll be her friend, but now he wants to be more. Both of them are scared of getting involved... but you can't live your life afraid of life itself... [PG13 for sub
1. I'm Easily Fooled

When The Sun Goes Out

Chapter 1: "I'm Easily Fooled"

*

            Too good to be true.

            Truth is, the epigram is so right. But somehow people have such a hard time believing the faults when the false beauties are so apparent. Advice is so easily given.

            Now if they could only use it themselves.

            Because it always turns out that the people who least expect it are the ones who get it. You have to look into the future to expect anything. It should be easier to look into the future, then, shouldn't it?

            Yeah, right. The people who you think you can count on backstab you; the people who you think are your friends are your enemies. There are seldom few who actually tell you the truth. With them, 

Promises are promises… even if you end up torn. Even if the light disappears. Even if the sun goes out. . . . . .

*

            The door banged open. Val looked up expectantly.

            "Dinner's here," Brooke said. "Chinese. Mom had an investment meeting and Dad didn't want to cook."

            Val grinned and put down the book she was reading for Literature. It wasn't a very well known book, but it was a "classic representation of true friends and double-crossers", which was probably what appealed to Mrs. Hobbins. The Hobbit adored stories where A double-crossed B and then B was wary but C confessed his/her love for B. None of the students argued with the Hobbit's love of romance since she was highly apt to throw them in detention for two weeks. The book, entitled _Torn Promises, _involved a girl who was assaulted by her "boyfriend" and then the guy who had a crush on her saved her from him and promised to be her best friend but then he had a crush on her except she wasn't ready to trust him yet and…

            Or something like that.

            Val exited the room without a second glance at the book lying innocently on her bedspread.

            _Prophecies are real, _read the line the book was opened to._ Watch out—the fortune-teller may be right after all_.

*

            "'You will be rich in your future life'," read Brooke, unfolding the slip of paper. She and Val were sitting on their beds, reading fortune cookies. Val laughed.

            "I didn't know you were going to be reincarnated," she teased. "But think about it—you may have a future life in which you're the single mother of six living in a trailer park, how do you feel about that?"

            Brooke stuck her tongue out and popped part of the fortune cookie into her mouth. "I like the cookie better than the fortune," she informed her older sister. "Open yours."

            Val broke the cookie and extracted the paper.

            "'You will be hurt, but don't give in. There's someone out there who cares'? I thought these were supposed to be happy fortunes!" Val exclaimed. Brooke shrugged.

            "Probably some guy who had too much beer," Brooke said. "I mean, at least someone out there cares about you."

            "Yeah, who do you think that would be?" Val asked. Her sister grinned.

            "Tyler and Val, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—" She was cut off by a pillow launched at her head. "Hey!"

            "Tyler and I have no relationship!" insisted Val, ducking the pillow flying through the air. She picked up another pillow.

            "Okay, okay, I won't, I won't," Brooke said, holding out her own pillow in protection. "Except you have to admit, you are crushing and he is kind of—"

            "Pillow fight!" shrieked Val. Brooke yelped and hid behind her bed, sweeping her pillows down with her. Val copied her, building a makeshift fortress.

            The fortune floated listlessly to the floor.

*

            "No way, Caitie," Val argued, walking down the hall alongside her best friend. "Raw sprouts carry E. Coli. Hot dogs carry hoof and mouth disease."

            "Like that's so much better?"

            "No, but—"

            "See, I think you should become a vegetarian," Caitie said. "Because then you wouldn't catch hoof and mouth or mad cow disease." She spun the combination lock as she reached her locker. "And just stay away from the sprouts."

            Val didn't answer.

            "Who is_ that?_" she asked, staring at the locker bank two down from her. Caitie followed her gaze.

            "He's new in my Social Studies class," the 5' 2" girl identified. "He makes Mrs. Wilson's lectures a lot more interesting."

            "Oh, shut up."

            "His name's Danny—Danny Carmichael, I think." Caitie went back to getting her books from her locker. "Ew. Jamie needs to stop storing his junk in here." She held out the offensive item, a chicken sandwich, something she didn't know Jamie brought to school. Val was still looking at the guy, leaning past Caitie in an attempt to get a better glance—

            "Ouch." She fell over, landing on the tile floor in the middle of the hallway. Caitie laughed. Danny turned.

            "Good position," commented Caitie. Val groaned as the guy started to walk over.

            "You all right?" he asked, stretching out a hand. Val nodded.

            "Yeah, I'm—um—fine." Oh, great. Now she was getting dizzy. Of course, that was probably because his eyes were an amazing color of amber flecked with gold and his hair was a rich brown and he was incredibly cute and—

            Oh. Her feet were on the ground. Good, that meant she was off the floor.

            "I'm Danny Carmichael," he said. Caitie was proud of herself—she had remembered his name correctly.

            "I'm—well, I'm—I mean—" The words Val Lanier would not come twisting around her lips, no matter how hard she tried. "Val Lanier," she managed.

            "Cool. So I guess I'll see you around," he said with a smile. Val nodded.

            "Yeah, see you."

            He walked down the hall. Val slumped against her locker.

            "Okay, Val, you can snap out of it now," said Caitie, tapping on Val's head. Val bent and began to pick up her books.

            "He's cute," Val told Caitie. "Really, really, really cute. Cuter than Billy."

            "Heck, everyone's cuter than a pit viper," Caitie laughed. "Hey, come on. English time!" 

            Val stood with the rest of her books. "Oh, yeah. Have you read all of chapter one yet?"

            "Yeah, but it took me forever. I mean, the first three chapters are like 90 pages each!" Caitie grimaced and shut her locker. "I was so sick of Allis by the end of the chapter."

            "At least she wasn't an idiot who still liked Bruce," Val said. "That would have _really _been annoying."

            "True. And Cole was cool…"

            "Yeah."

            Val slammed her locker closed and started towards their English class with Caitie.

_*_

            "I got a date! A fantastic date! With a fantastic person!" exclaimed Val happily, walking into the station.

            "Huh?" Hank asked, shooting a glance at Tyler, who had sort of turned green at Val's words.

            "I mean, I'm going out with Danny Carmichael," clarified Val. "For dinner."

            "Is he that new guy?" asked Hank. "He sits two rows back in Social Studies."

            "He's a senior. I think somehow his old school didn't have a Social Studies class, so he had to enter it a grade lower here," explained Val, sitting down on the couch and opening her Algebra textbook.

            "Or he just failed the class," Tyler whispered to Hank, who hid a laugh with his hand. Val looked up.

            "What?" she asked accusingly. "Now what?"

            "Nothing," Hank covered, the picture of innocence as he looked back at_ Death of a Salesman. _Hank was lucky enough not to have to read the Hobbit's_ Torn Promises, _being the only squad member not in her class. Well, Jamie was reading_ Farewell Forever, _but he was still in her class. Mrs. Hobbins did all the required books, like_ Catcher in the Rye, Lord of the Flies, _and_ The Great Gatsby, _but romance was her preferred genre, and all students in her classes had gotten used to it by now.

            "You need help?" Tyler asked Val, looking at her textbook. She nodded, ceasing to talk about Danny to Tyler's joy.

            "Inequalities containing absolute value," she said, scowling at the textbook, "were invented by the devil."

            "What's the problem?"

            "'On a quiz show, a contestant has to guess the price of a new car to win. The contestant must come within a certain amount of the actual price, which is $9826. A, Define a variable for the price the opponent guesses. Write an absolute value expression for the difference between this and the actual price.' Which would be |x – 9826|. I get that. Then B. 'Write an inequality saying that the guess must be within $150 of the actual price. Inclusive. Solve the inequality to find range of guesses for which the contestant will win.' And I tried solving that but it makes no sense."

            "You're making it harder on yourself," Tyler informed her, taking her notebook and examining the scribbles. "All you have to really_ do _is plus or minus 150 from 9826."

            "That's all?" Val asked disbelievingly. "But that's so…_ easy." _

            "You want to do the next problem and see why it's hard for you?" he asked. She nodded and a chill ran up her spine as he leaned over. True, she liked Danny a lot, but she still had a crush on Tyler. Hopefully Danny would solve that, because she didn't like having a crush on someone she couldn't have. It was giving up, sure, but once in a while, a person had to give up. Tyler would probably hate her forever if she said she liked him.

_            I'll tell her I like her soon, _thought Tyler, pointing out the wording to Val in problem number 11._ I can't just go on like this. Tomorrow, or maybe the next day. Soon. Before Danny hurts her. He's dangerous… I'm probably just jealous, but he seems dangerous. I heard what happened at his previous school. I don't want him to do that to Val._

A look at Val's face, her eyes thoughtful as she thought about the problem, told him he was right. Sure, she'd hate him forever, but it might save her from Danny.

            "Yeah, that's right," Tyler said, smiling. "You got it exactly right. Good job."

            "Thanks," Val said. "All right, in number 13, do you add 709 to 83 or 46?…"

_            Please don't hate me forever. I like you. A lot. Please don't hate me._

Okay, if that doesn't make much sense, sorry. This story might not be great, and I know I'm overestimating Tyler and Val's feelings in, like, all of my stories, but deal. And Val is going to be VERY Out Of Character later. She has to be for the story. Sorry.

And the title is messed up. Ah well. Life. I can't think of a gripping title. The other choices were 'Illusions', 'Promises Are Promises', and 'Torn'. So… I was leaning towards Torn, but I'll just live with this one.

IVY

PS – The math problem is about a seventh or eighth grader's level. Sorry. I just wanted to let you know I am aware it's WAY underage for an eleventh grader.

****


	2. And Then I Get Torn

I thought I saw a man brought to life

When The Sun Goes Out 

Chapter 2: "And Then I'm Torn"

I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
  


"I wish she didn't inspire you quite so much," growled Hank teasingly, slapping Tyler away from Val, who was leaving the field. They were practicing for the game on Saturday. The only problem was that Val was practicing at the same time. "Because we're playing Spreewell in and I want to win."

"Sorry," said Tyler, preparing himself for the tackle. "I think… I might actually tell her. Today."

"Cool, man. In the meantime, however, could you concentrate on the game?" Hank smiled to show he wasn't reprimanding and started counting. "Twelve, three, seven, HIKE!"

Tyler ran forward, crashing into the player opposite him and running. The ball flew at him as he sprung like a tiger, up…and up…and up…

The ball flew into the crook in his arms and Tyler landed, running towards the goal…

Score.

"Yeah!" Hank pumped his arm in the air. "Way to go, you got some nice air!"

"Beecham, Connell, a lap and hit the showers," the coach instructed.

"A lap?!" Coach had never been quite kind enough to give them less than five laps or two laps of sprints.

"I don't need your leg muscles strained so that you can't jump," Coach said with a grin. "Especially little flyaway boy Connell here. A lap. Go!"

They jogged off before Coach could change his mind.

"Anyway, you're telling Val?" Hank asked. "That's really great. Honestly."

"I think it's more to prevent her from getting hurt than for my own good," said Tyler darkly. "I have a really bad feeling about that Danny kid. Did you hear what happened at his old school? While he was still there?"

"No, what?"

"A girl got raped, and they never found who did it. The DNA testers were unsure, since she had been with her boyfriend that day and his DNA was on some of her clothes, but that couldn't prove anything, and the girl was too frightened of him coming back to kill her to tell, too loyal to him. Guess who her boyfriend was? Danny. Then Danny moved here…I just think it's too much of a coincidence, and that it's going to happen again." Tyler looked at the ground and sped his jog slightly.

"To Val," thought Hank out loud. "That would be—beyond horrible."

"Way beyond. Completely unimaginable."

"You would never think someone as strong as Val could get raped," Hank said. "But I suppose that when someone's scared, they're vulnerable."

The two young men looked at each other.

"I'll tell her right after my shower."

The jog sped even more.

"Good luck," said Hank, giving Tyler a thumbs-up as the blond slung his bag over his shoulder. "Not that you need it."

"I need it more than you think," responded Tyler. Hank shook his head:

"Whatever."

Tyler hoped Hank was right. "Later." He left the locker room with that and with his thoughts, wanting Val to like him—or at least to listen to his warning about Danny. 

You don't seem to know,

Seem to care

What your heart is for

But I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie

My conversation has dry

That's what's going on

Nothing's fine, I'm torn

He took the long way around the bleachers to stall for even five more minutes of time before he saw Val at the station—she had left nearly ten minutes earlier than he did, so she'd be at the station already.

_What in the world is Val doing here? _Tyler inquired of himself, seeing the telltale flash of blond hair and light blue shirt through the bleachers. He hurried his walk, cutting through the bleachers…

"Holy_ shit," _he mouthed, only the slightest breath of air coming from his lungs.

He didn't know how he could_ not _have heard her yell from the other side of the bleachers, didn't know how he could _not _have guessed Danny would do the inevitable as soon as possible, didn't know how he could have thought she was safe, because her she was, pressed against the cement post of the bleachers by Danny, her shirt ripped clear down the middle. His intentions were clear… ever so crystal clear.

"I said, get_ off, _you bastard," she yelled, shoving him. Danny just reeled back and then in again, with his mouth curved in the smile of a shark going for its prey.

"I don't think you can tell me what to do," Danny replied, lunging.

"I think, however," Tyler said, struggling for calm as he dropped his bag and walked over quietly, "that _I _can." Danny whirled, surprised, to connect with Tyler's fist in his jaw. He staggered and tried to hit back, moving backwards away from Tyler's enraged punches. A fist landed in the senior's stomach, causing him to double in pain as Tyler struck again, landing Danny on his back.

"Think for a minute about the position you're in," Tyler hissed, crouching on Danny's stomach and leaning forward to look him in the eye, "and then think about what I can do to you. Think about how I took two years of martial arts, and then think about how much I hate you. And then," Tyler said in a low voice, nearing Danny's ear so that it would be a secret forever, between them, a secret of depths and measures Tyler never thought anything he felt could amount to, "think about how much I love Val and how I will kill you if you do anything like that_ ever _again." Standing, Tyler glared threateningly and was met with the same from Danny. "And then run. Run, because you will be reported to the police. Run because you can't win. Run… because you have everything to fear and everything to hide."

Danny had a look of terror on his face as he jumped and ran as fast as he could, despite his injuries. Tyler turned back to Val, who had slid down the wall and slumped there against the cement that was supporting her.

"Thank you so much," she said quietly, sobbing and bringing her knees up protectively to her chest, as if to ward off any further blows, even though Danny was gone.

"Look, I'm your friend," Tyler said awkwardly, knowing this was, above all,_ not _a time to tell her his very recent discovery—he loved her. "That's what friends do." He helped her up and took off his flannel shirt, winding it around her and holding her there, safe in his arms.

"Thank you," Val repeated, this time more clearly. "Shit. I can't believe he tried to do that."

"I was trying to tell you…" Tyler said hesitantly. "I was going to tell you today."

"You knew?" Val asked, stepping away and turning, looking hurt. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I figured it out," explained Tyler. "I heard the rumors…and I didn't want to tell you if it wasn't true. You'd get mad at me." Val started to protest, then closed her mouth, surrendering.

"You're right. I would."

Silence was heavy in the still air for a few minutes, letting the two friends stare each other in the eyes, seeing the hurt and pain evident in the both of them. Tyler made his decision, then and there, seeing that Val didn't need him, at least not in that way. She was too hurt, too vulnerable, not ready yet.

"I promise," he said, throat dry, "I promise I'll be a friend. You can trust me."

"A friend." The words were slightly sour coming off her tongue, but they both knew a friend was what she needed, nothing else. Besides, it might be rebound, she might get hurt again… too much of a chance for either to take. Hope had flared when the words echoed sour from her lips, but a look into her eyes guaranteed him that any hope he had was to be spent on hoping she got over it, hoping she wasn't going to be scared forever, hoping that she could trust people again.

"A friend." He closed his fingers around hers. "You want to go home?"

"We have to tell Alex," Val said. "Then we have to report Danny to the police."

"Which one first?" Tyler didn't argue, even though he knew Val needed to rest. It was up to her what she did—all he would do was help her along the way.

"Alex." At least Alex knew her… it would be easier to tell him.

"All right…we can call the police from your house. I mean, you can call them," Tyler amended, not sure if she wanted him to stay with her. He would be happy to, if Alex would let him off, but it was up to her. Everything was up to her now—what he did, what she did, how either of them reacted to anything—and the only question was if she could handle it after such a shock.

"We can call them," said Val with a smile, a hint of her old self. "We can call." Tyler returned the smile, tightening his hold on her hand and beginning to walk.

Don't disappear. You've been hurt, but don't disappear. You're too strong for that. You can make this, and I can make do with being just your friend forever if only you don't disappear from the face of the earth to wallow in your own fears. Think, Val, and let yourself smile.

I'm all out of faith,

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

Wide awake and I can see

The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late

I'm already torn

It was probably a shock to see Tyler and Val come in fifteen minutes late with Val wrapped in Tyler's shirt and the remains of tears scattered on her cheeks, but no one made a sound because they knew it had to be serious. Jamie made no crack, Brooke made no comment, and Hank just looked at his French homework.

Without greeting the two of them went into Alex's office and closed the door behind them, thankful that it was soundproof and the passers-by wouldn't hear anything.

"I need to go on the DL," choked Val, surprising Alex beyond recognition.

"Mind if I ask why?" he inquired. From the look on his face Tyler guessed Alex probably thought Val was pregnant or something, but he would never admit that. Tyler wound his fingers around Val's hand again.

"I was—I was—Danny—" She turned to Tyler pleadingly.

"It's not quite what you think," Tyler told Alex. "Val… was… well, Danny Carmichael attempted to rape her."

The words had been so easy to say, six simple words, but the pain in Val's eyes could last forever. Tyler honestly wanted to kill Danny for what he had done, but that wasn't going to help Val at all.

"Oh my God," Alex said, sounding rather out of character. "I'm sorry, Val."

"I…might be…sensitive…so I shouldn't really respond to any calls."

"Fine." Alex slid a Disabled List form at her. "You know where to sign."

Val took a pen and filled it in quickly, signing her name and standing up. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Alex took the form and pulled open a file cabinet, sliding the paper into Val's folder. "Tell me if anything else happens."

Val nodded and opened the door. Tyler bit his lip and spoke up.

"Alex? If I do another 24 this week, can I have the shift off? I know it's unprofessional, but I think… I think Val needs me more than the squad does right now," admitted Tyler. 

Alex looked out the glass in the door at Val, who was turning out of the room with a shamed look on her face and in her features. No one was going to be able to help her unless she opened herself up, and right now Tyler was the one who she was opening herself up to.

"Go ahead."

Tyler smiled. "Thank you." He left the office, closing the door behind him. Alex sighed and rubbed his head. Poor Val.

Why did the worst always happen to the best?

*

"Is anyone home?" Tyler asked as Val unlocked and opened the door.

"No. Brooke had piano and Mom and Dad are at work, I think." She led him into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. "You know, this is so weird."

"What is?" Tyler looked around, half-expecting Danny to jump out or something.

"Just… Torn Promises. It's a huge coincidence that at the same time we're reading a book about a girl getting attacked, I get attacked. And Danny isn't even reading Torn Promises!"

"He's done it before," Tyler said in a low voice. Val looked up.

"What?"

"Those are the rumors I was talking about. At his old school, a girl got raped and they never found out who did it—but her boyfriend was Danny." Tyler looked at her, hoping she didn't lose it.

She didn't. She sat there quite calmly in his shirt that was too big for her, legs swinging in air, blond hair still tousled from her "encounter" as her blue eyes formed a mask that was too closed for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice hoarse in the silence. "I'm sorry for what he did."

"I'll be fine," she said, but he knew she wouldn't be. She would be scared and she would be hurt and she wouldn't get over it for a long time.

"Maybe you should get changed and then we can call the cops," Tyler suggested. Val smiled a small smile and nodded, rising from her seat.

"Yeah. I'll do that."

She disappeared from the kitchen into her room and Tyler collapsed on the stool, looking around. A bulletin board displaying cookie fortunes and comic strips, epigrams and jokes, was on the wall. Out of curiosity, he went over and read the papers. His eyes fell to one tacked to the bottom left corner, a fortune from a cookie in green ink.

You will be hurt, but don't give in. There's someone out there who cares.

Yeah, Tyler thought bitterly, someone cares. Someone cares a lot more than you think.

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
Which crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch I'm torn

"So, about what time did this occur?" the police officer asked. Officer Bradford was in his mid-forties and still a bachelor, with a bushy moustache and a little excess poundage that came from too many doughnuts in the morning before his shift started.

"Um…right after my cheerleading practice. At about 4:10 or so."

"The name of your assaulter?" Officer Bradford asked patiently, jotting down notes.

"Daniel Carmichael."

Officer Bradford exchanged a meaningful glance with his colleague.

"Is he the same one involved with the Susie Fallow case?"

"Yes."

"He'll be accused of multiple attempts/rape, then," Bradford decided. "Thank you for your time. I'll call later with news and to ask your parents to come down to the station to sign since you're a minor. I'm very sorry this had to happen…" He trailed off, snuffled through his moustache, and signaled his partner to go. "I'll see you."

He followed his partner out the door and Val grinned weakly, bitterly.

"My parents will be home soon," she mentioned, turning to Tyler.

"Do you want me to stay with you to tell them?" he asked. Val hesitated, then shook her head.

"No. I think I can deal with it on my own."

"All right. Look, you can call me whenever you want. Even if it's, like, three in the morning. Whenever. I'll be here." Tyler hesitated before wrapping her into a hug…a reassuring hug between friends, that was all. Nothing more, because anything more was too dangerous.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"Anything for you," he replied gently. "Anything for a friend."

Friendship was so annoying sometimes, so utterly aggravating, so simple and so unfulfilling, even if friendship was all you could have.

Val closed her eyes and smiled slightly, kissing his cheek gently. A kiss between friends. "Thanks…again."

"Welcome. See you. You coming to school tomorrow?" he asked, the feel of her lips still tingling on his cheek.

"I think so," she replied. "Probably."

"See you, then."

"See you."

He touched her hand gently, like a butterfly, then turned and left through the front door. Tyler watched it swing shut behind him. When it closed, he watched it a few more minutes and then started down the sidewalk towards his house.

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn   
  


There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right I'm torn

Ooh yay. I love that song. Well, okay, I love a lot of songs, but for a while this was my favorite. Right now I like "Breathing" by Lifehouse…which is for use in next chapter. Okay, there is a VERY unusual circumstance sort of which happens to make room for the song—yikes, I'm writing the fic around the song…ah well. I dun care—and just ignore the OOCness of it, 'kay? Thanks.

See ya. And thank you, Aricraze, for agreeing to beta or whatever my fics. I was going to send this to you in parts, but I just got to the end and decided it was better just to post it. Ah well. Life.

---------Ivy Leaves


End file.
